


Dream

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bernd wants the cookies, Cute Bernd, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Snarky relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Marc-André is visiting Bernd for Christmas and brings cookies and something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Thank you eafay70, you've been a brilliant beta and have been there for me recently. I hope you enjoy this as it you're idea.

“I’m just leaving now, I’ll see you in an hour or so,” Marc announced over the phone line. 

“An hour? You’re not meant to be here till tonight, I have to clean,” Bernd whined. 

“After the amount of times we’ve shared a hotel room? I’ve lived in your squalor,” Marco laughed. 

“Did your mother bake? Because my kitchen still hasn’t recovered from your last attempt at baking.” 

The line was silent for a few minutes before Marc replied with a quick yes. He hung up seconds later and Bernd got started cleaning. It was already starting to get dark when Marco arrived, using his own key to get in. Bernd had his earphones in and was washing the dishes. The music was so loud that Marc could hear it once he moved close enough to the blond. Marc wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and rested his head on Bernd’s shoulder, pressing his lips into the nape of the younger man’s neck. Bernd pulled out his earphones and turned around. 

“I missed you,” Bernd mumbled as he pecked along Marc’s cheek. 

“Tell the truth, you want the cookies,” Marc grinned before kissing Bernd some more. 

“Of course I do, but I suppose I love you as well,” Bernd muttered. 

“For that you aren’t getting any cookies! You don’t love me!” Marc pouted dramatically. 

“Of course I love you, idiot. Who else would nearly burn down my kitchen making brownies?” 

“That was a month ago, get over it.” 

“Don’t think my oven’s over it yet, babe, maybe you should apologise to it.” 

“If I’m not apologising to you, I’m not saying sorry to an oven. When you got kicked in the head, it must’ve fried whatever brain cells you have left,” Marc replied before he kissed Bernd’s neck. 

“But seriously, do I have to wait until after dinner to get the cookies?” 

“Yes, so go ahead and make us dinner. What film?” 

“Whatever. Dinner?” 

“I literally bought the entire supermarket this morning so take your pick.” 

“Chicken or steak?” 

“Good Lord, ter Stegen, tell me what you want to eat,” Bernd commanded. 

“Chips?” 

“Obviously, it’s Christmas, Bernd, forget about the meal plans,” Marc replied before he kissed him. 

“Least you could do would be peel and cut the potatoes, I don’t do frozen chips.” 

“But everything else can be frozen, great plan there babe,” Marc chuckled. 

Finally, after the dinner had been cooked and eaten, Marc was curled around Bernd, the younger man pliant and warm in the embrace. Harry Potter was playing in the background. 

“Cookies?” Bernd whispered. 

“Christmas tin in my backpack,” Marc answered before Bernd moved to find the backpack like an excited puppy. 

He returned with a small tin and opened it. The cookies were small and strange looking - not like how Marc’s mam made them. Bernd narrowed his eyes and bit into one; he instantly regretted it. 

“Why did you do this, where are your mother’s cookies?” Bernd demanded as he put the tin on the table. 

Marc smirked as he walked to his other bag and pulled out a huge tin. He opened the lid and the scent of vanilla spread through the house. 

“Close your eyes for a minute,” Marc grinned. 

“Why?” Bernd asked sceptically. 

“Please,” Marc requested, and Bernd closed his eyes. 

Marc sat down and pulled Bernd onto his lap. The older keeper took a cookie and broke it in half before he put it into Bernd’s mouth. The Leverkusen keeper graoned. 

“I’ll keep you around,” Bernd sighed. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” 

“If you keep feeding me cookies, I’m fine with it,” Bernd mumbled. 

Marc couldn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss behind Bernd’s ear. 

Marc reached into the tin of his mother’s cookies and pulled out a red velvet box. 

“I know we said no big gifts this year, but fuck it.” Marc grinned “Open your eyes.” 

Bernd cocked his head. He was so confused - what was going on? 

“You know how much I love you, you’re what keeps me breathing sometimes, even when I hate your guts. I know it won’t mean everything that you want, but just know that I love you,” Marc said before Bernd turned around. 

The younger man’s eyes caught sight of the box, and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Are you…?” Bernd wondered. 

“If you’d let me finish,” Marc smiled. 

He opened the ring box and inside was a ring. 

“It’s platinum. The crosses are Celtic knots and the square stones are aquamarine, your birthstone. Do you like it?” Marc sounded so scared, it actually brought a tear to Bernd’s eye. 

“I love it, I love you.” Bernd kissed him quickly before something dawned on him: “Do you not have one?” 

Marc tugged off his sweatshirt to reval an identical ring on a silver chain. 

“Haven’t taken it off since I got it. I know we can’t get married, but I hope you get the idea,” Marc smiled softly as he slid the ring onto Bernd’s finger. 

“I don’t need a piece of paper. Thank you for everything. I’m never going to take this off,” Bernd promised. 

“I love you, love you so much,” Marc cried before he kissed Bernd again and again. 

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled around each other watching Harry Potter and eating cookies. Bernd would be true to his promise; that ring was never coming off his finger.


End file.
